Father Christmas
by FlyingTigress
Summary: Tonks tries to bring some Christmas cheer to Grimmauld Place. Who is Father Christmas? Her theory isn't as far-fetched as some might think, but her answer leads to far more important questions. This one-shot is inspired by Tonks's all-business attitude when she and Remus take the children back to Hogwarts in OOTP.


_Author's notes: It's Christmas Eve in OOTP. Mr. Weasley is recuperating at St. Mungo's, and Harry is convinced that everything thinks he is Voldemort's puppet. Tonks tries to bring some Christmas cheer as the Weasley children, Hermione, Sirius and Remus finish a bowl of wassail. Who is Father Christmas? Her theory isn't as far-fetched as some might think, but her answer leads to far more important questions. The tale is inspired by Tonks's all-business attitude when she and Remus take the children back to Hogwarts in OOTP. Even poor Stanley Shunpike gets the brunt end of her sour mood when they all take the Knight Bus to the school. The theory on Father Christmas is purely of my own making, though the characters belong to JKR and history itself._

"Really, Tonks, I think you've had enough." Remus pulled the ladle from her hand, but her cup was already full. She greedily slurped up the hot wassail.

"Thank you _professor_." She paused to poke him in the chest, further attracting attention from the ring of young Weasleys pressed about her. "Now, as I was saying, I know who Father Christmas _really_ is." Tonks planted a serious look on her face and sprouted a red button nose and a thick white beard with a wooly mane to match. "It's me!"

Fred and George immediately sniggered and rose from the table. Hermione rolled her eyes as she and Ginnie murmured together on their way toward the stairs. Ron had already headed up to bed, leaving Sirius, Remus and a jolly Tonks in the warm kitchen.

Remus poked at the crackling fire in the wood-burning stove, a loud pop breaking the silence. "I think I'll retire for the evening." He nodded his head toward Tonks, who had resumed her normal flamboyant and feminine appearance.

Remus was at the door when a slurred voice begged, "Wait Remus, you can't leave me alone with my terrible cousin."

"I am not a terrible cousin, I'm a handsome devil." Sirius's Black streak was particularly evident as he liberally poured the remaining Firewhiskey into the bowl of wassail. "Now Moony, you can't leave me alone with this infernal _female_." Sirius filled three cups sitting on the table and planted a devilish grin on his face.

Remus sighed but resumed his seat. "You two will be very tired when it's time for the children to open presents tomorrow. Honestly, you shouldn't spend your time getting drunk when poor Arthur's lying in a bed at St. Mungo's and Harry's so depressed he won't come out of his room. I'm only staying to make sure you get to bed safely."

Sirius slapped his old friend on the back. "Good ol' abbot Moony. Here's to friendship."

The trio clinked cups and sipped their spiked punch.

Remus screwed up his face as the fire flowed down his throat, then offered his own toast. "To good health."

"To Father Christmas."

"Oh, come off it Tonks."

"Mind your tongue Sirius." Remus said it quietly so Tonks wouldn't hear.

"Yes gentlemen, now that the children have gone I can tell you who Father Christmas really is." Tonks smiled with satisfaction, cheeks glowing red from the Firewhiskey. "Nicolas Flamel is Saint Nicolas."

Remus laughed, "I'm afraid that's a bit farfetched even for you, Tonks."

"Now hear me out, Professor. Who else could travel using chimneys but a wizard? What about the magic bag of toys? Not to mention knowing exactly what each child wants—surely he's an accomplished Legilimens, and a Time Turner could give him time make it all the way 'round the world. And let's not forget how long he's been around."

Sirius gave his glass more attention, but Remus's eyes were deep in contemplation. Although Nymphadora had proposed some wild theories, this one might actually be plausible. Travel by Floo powder was common in the wizarding world, though Flamel would have needed to find a way to get into homes that weren't on the Floo Network. Relatively simple spells existed to shrink various objects, including toys, to fit within a small space. An accomplished wizard could use Legilimency to peer into young minds and reveal what they wanted most as a gift. A quick bit of transfiguration would have allowed him to provide gifts he hadn't considered, or even allow him to modify gifts to better suit the child. Time Turners, while very rare, had existed for hundreds of years. Flamel could have used one to gain just enough time to finish the global task. He certainly held enough respect within the wizarding world following his perfection of the Philosopher's Stone. The same stone that had entitled him to an abnormally long life, during which time he would surely have grown to curse his gift if not for a pleasant distraction, like delivering gifts to the children of the world. "That still doesn't explain the sleigh and the flying reindeer."

Sirius spat his drink out. "I can't believe you're going along with this flight of fantasy."

Remus and Tonks glared at him, wiping their faces clean. "Thanks for the shower, cousin."

"Forget this nonsense, I'm going to bed." Remus rose to help Sirius, but he waved him off and stumbled up the stairs.

"You don't think I'm off my rocker, do you Remus?" Tonks peered into the depths of his eyes, searching for an answer.

Remus's face immediately flushed and he looked toward the stove. "It's a bit hot in here, don't you think?"

Tonks grabbed his hand before he could rise from his seat. "I think it's perfectly fine." She stared at him again, pleading for an answer.

Remus desperately looked around the room for an escape but found none. Green eyes glowed at him as she tenderly held his hand. "You can go if you want; I understand." Her voice was downtrodden, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Don't cry, Nymphadora." Remus swung round the table and stood next to her, soothing her.

She clung to his midsection as she cried. "Nobody takes me seriously here." Sobs forced a pause as she gulped in air. "I'm just a joke to everybody; just as _useless_ as Sirius, aren't I?"

Remus patted her on the back in a fatherly manner, using a tone of voice to match. "That's not the case at all." She sobbed again into his jumper. "You've got a wonderful gift, and everyone in the Order appreciates it."

"One ruddy gift." She peered out at him through puffy red eyes. "One ruddy, _wonderful_ gift. That's all they want from me, but they're afraid to use that because, well you know…I'm clumsy…an oaf even! They only keep me around because I'm a shape-shifter."

"I'll admit grace is not one of your gifts, but you've got many talents." Remus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe her eyes. "There, there, now. You're _always vigilant_, just as Moody preaches. And you've got great instincts when it comes to judging people. Not to mention you're skilled with a wand—how else could you have become an Auror? And let's not forget that amazing ability to cheer even Sirius." Her sobs had nearly stopped. "I rather admire you, Nymphadora. I think you've got a lot going for you."

It was a moment of clarity, one of truth. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Remus was taken aback yet again. "What?" Tonks stopped crying. He nervously tugged at a hole in his jumper before meeting her piercing gaze. "I think you're a lovely girl."

"A girl, hmmph." Tonks's sorrow swiftly turned to anger. "I'm 22, Remus, did you know that?" She stood and pressed toward him. "22 years old; a grown woman—not just a silly girl."

"I really think you've had too much to drink, Nymphadora." Remus was backed into a corner.

"Don't call me that! Only my dad can call me that, and you're not him!" Tonks practically pressed herself against Remus, hot breath raining down on him.

"Shhh, you'll wake the rest of the house."

"Maybe I don't care if I wake the others," she hissed back. "Maybe I don't care if they see this."

A brief moment later Remus realized what had happened and pulled back. He bounded toward the door before she could say or do anything else.


End file.
